ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story Intellectuary groans, as he sits up, in pain. A bandage is wrapped around the cut on his left arm, a Plumber Nurse tending to him. Nurse: There, there. You need to rest. All circulation in that arm has been cut off. I don’t know what happened to you, but you need to rest. Intellectuary looks around, seeing he was in a medical tent, with other nurses tending to wounded Plumbers. Intellectuary: Where am I? Why is everyone else here hurt as well? Nurse: We’re on Geonosis, on the outskirts of the system, and one of the few locations that the Plumbers have been forced to inhabit. Ever since the defeat of the Separatists and the death of their leader, Poggle the Lesser, the Lepidopterrans of the planet have been in constant revolt. Intellectuary: You tried to force your ideals on them, and they resist. Nurse: (Confused) Yes. How did you? Intellectuary: It’s a key part of invasion. One that few leaders consider. Basic sociology. When one’s way of life is threatened, the natives resist and fight back. Change is slow, and has to be internal. Nurse: You seem to understand how to negotiate. If you would, I’d like you to meet the general, try and convince him of this, and a way to get a peaceful resolution. Intellectuary: Where do the Lepidopterrans live? Nurse: They’ve all gone underground. There’s a series of complex hive tunnels that they developed over the centuries. Intellectuary: Thank you. Intellectuary stands up, pushing the nurse out of the way. Nurse: What are you doing?! You need to rest! Your arm! Intellectuary grabs the nurse’s neck with his left arm, startling her. The other nurses notice, as one leaves to get help. Intellectuary: You would be right, if I moved by the means of the living. Thank you for caring for me. But now, your usefulness has come to an end. Intellectuary crushes her neck, letting her body drop to the floor. Clone soldiers raid the tent, surrounding the Intellectuary. Clone Soldier: Freeze! Stand down! Intellectuary takes a step forward, as a Clone soldier fires a shot at him, hitting Intellectuary straight in the heart. Intellectuary stays standing, staring at the clone with discontent. Intellectuary: Really? Though, I applaud you for being such a good shot. Intellectuary transforms into Desert Storm, his right eye composed of shifting, melting sand. All the troopers open fire at him, as he drops into a pile of sand, the shots hitting some of the escaping nurses and wounded soldiers. Desert Storm moves his sand body underneath the Clone soldiers, wrapping around them all. The sand extends and catches the other nurses and wounded. Desert Storm: Sand Coffin. The sand crushes the soldiers, them all screaming. Blood pours out into the sand, as Desert Storm reforms, smiling. Desert Storm: Can’t let anyone know I’m here. Yet. Once I have an army, I can lead him here. And finish him once and for all. Desert Storm falls to sand, as he travels along the floor. He finds a crack in the terrain, seeping down into it. End Scene In the underground tunnels is a rally of Lepidopterrans, all shouting demands for war. A slightly older Lepidopterran, Hadiss the Vaulted, stands on a tall rock, signaling them to silence. Hadiss: My brothers and sisters! For too long the Plumbers have owned and controlled our way of life! Together, we will drive them off, and restore our way of life! The crowd cheers, when some debris falls from the ceiling. The group stops, as they look up. Mole-Stache digs out of a hole in the ceiling, and drops out. Mole-Stache has a large patch of hair covering his right eye. His mustache stretches and morphs into a propeller, gently lowering himself down. Mole-Stache: I must say, I didn’t think this form would be that useful. Being able to sense vibrations in the ground with my mustache. The Lepidopterrans point blasters at Mole-Stache, all ready to fire. Mole-Stache looks around, as he raises his hands and mustache in surrender. Mole-Stache: At ease, Lepidopterrans. I come in peace. Hadiss: Soon to be pieces. Hadiss flies over to him, circling him. He shoots slime at Mole-Stache’s feet, preventing his movement. Mole-Stache: Is that really necessary? Hadiss: To strangers, it is. Mole-Stache: Well, let me clear it up then. Are you familiar with the Incursean empire? Hadiss: Yes. Mole-Stache: And have you heard about their merciless new general? Hadiss: (Suspicious) Yes. Mole-Stache reverts, the Lepidopterrans spooked. Intellectuary: I am the Intellectuary, General of the Incursean Empire. And I, am the solution to your problem. Hadiss: And what problem is that? Intellectuary: Your inability to fight the Plumbers. You make blitzkrieg strikes and use guerrilla warfare to disrupt them, but it does nothing to eliminate them. With my power, we can liberate your planet from them. Hadiss: And why should we trust you? Intellectuary: You shouldn’t. But you should know that we share the same enemy, the Plumbers. And also know that this, (He points at the slime) isn’t enough to hold me down. Intellectuary turns into Swampfire, as he shoots flames at the slime at his feet. It begins to react, as Hadiss flies back. The slime explodes, as Swampfire comes out, unharmed. Swampfire: My powers allow me to desolate them. Send me on the front line, and then attack the scattering ones and backup. Together, we can destroy our enemy! The Lepidopterrans cheer, as Hadiss nods in agreement. Swampfire smirks in response. Swampfire: (Under breath) All according to plan. End Scene Gwen is walking anxiously back and forth on the bridge, as Kai watches her. Kai: Can you stop pacing? You’re starting to make me feel nervous. Gwen: Sorry, but I don’t like being in this leadership position. Responsible for all these lives. I had a bad time in the last war, and I just want the others to come back now. We haven’t heard anything from John, Kevin or Tack. Kai: I’m sure they are all fine. The Incursean forces have started to become less active. They’ve lost their momentum. Just relax, and stay calm. Gwen takes a deep breath, then exhales. Gwen: Okay. I’m good. Thanks, Kai. Cody: General Gwen. We’re getting a distress signal from Geonosis. Gwen: Geonosis? The Incurseans? Cody: No, sir. The native Lepidopterrans are revolting. They are powered up though. Our forces can’t seem to stop them like before. Gwen: (Sighs) Very well. Take us there. Get a strike squad ready, and prepare resources. The flagship jumps into hyperspace, coming out by Geonosis. The flagship releases several battalion ships down to the planet, them flying over the canyon terrain. Lepidopterrans are fluttering the airspace, forcing them to drop. The ships fire shots, though more Lepidopterrans continue to swarm. Cody: There’s too many of them! Gwen: Get us on the ground! On the ground, Andreas punches a Lepidopterran out of the sky, to the ground. Rouge the Bat glides into the air, spin kicking and knocking them out. Rouge: Why did I get stationed to this pathetic planet? Not a gem in sight. Xylene uses telekinesis, pushing Lepidopterrans into each other. Xylene: That’s probably the reason. Especially after you were caught trying to take that one gem. Rouge: It was worthless inside that display case! A mana blast tears through the airspace, the Lepidopterrans falling back a bit. Andreas turns, seeing Gwen, Kai and Cody there. Andreas: Gwen! Andreas runs over, and gives Gwen a bear hug. Gwen is squeezed, having difficulty breathing. Gwen: (Straining) Nice to see you too. Rouge: You’re our backup? Where’s John? Kai: Predisposed. Why? We not enough? Xylene: It’s quite possible. Andreas: Bad man back! Andreas pumps his jackhammers into the ground, creating a shockwave that travel down the canyon. Bloxx is walking towards them, as the shockwave cuts through Bloxx, breaking him. Bloxx reforms instantly, smiling. Bloxx: That all you got? Of course, I did choose this form to protect against your power. Kai: (Gritting her teeth) Intellectuary. Gwen: That’s the Intellectuary? He has no mana. Almost as if he was, dead. Bloxx: Gwendolyn Tennyson. Where is John? Gwen: Not here. (Her hands glow with mana.) You’ll have to settle with me. Bloxx: Your funeral. Bloxx stretches his fist, which Andreas counters with a punch, shattering the fist. Rouge flies at Bloxx, kicking his head off. Xylene uses telekinesis, lifting Bloxx up, separating him from his broken blocks. Bloxx rebuilds his arm and head, as he yawns. Bloxx: Come on. Give me a challenge. Gwen fires a mana blast at Intellectuary, as his grin becomes elated. He transforms into Chaos Reign, the right side of his face deformed. He absorbs the mana blast, as he roars and grows, taking the form of a large water lizard. Xylene strains, as she’s forced to drop him. Chaos Reign hits the ground, being in a solid form. Xylene: He gained weight there. Andreas: Bad water! Andreas charges Chaos Reign, as Chaos Reign pounces at Andreas. Andreas punches through Chaos Reign, the water reforming and slamming Andreas into the ground. He fires a burst of concentrated water, blasting Rouge out of the air. Xylene tries to lift him again, but he swats her away with a prehensile tail. Chaos Reign: (Gurglely) Come now. Surely you can do better. Kai swings around his neck, landing on his back. She jets an electric probe into his neck, electrocuting Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign’s face pulls into the body and out onto the back, biting Kai’s shirt from behind. The water body morphs so he’s on top of her, pinning her down. Chaos Reign: You were the stowaway. I supposed I should’ve killed you when I had the chance. Kai: Too bad you didn’t. Kai shocks Chaos Reign with the probe, getting free while he recovers from shock. A lightning bolt shoots down from the sky, striking Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign turns to Gwen, who is now levitating, a tornado forming. She launches the tornado at Chaos Reign, which fires a concentrated blast of water, piercing the tornado and knocking Gwen out of the sky. Chaos Reign: You learn fast. Gwen: And you don’t. Dia Aprico! Gwen raises her hands to the sky, firing a golden tower of light. It intensifies the sunlight, the heat rapidly increasing. Chaos Reign’s form begins to liquify, as his solid form begins to melt. Gwen: First is melting, then evaporation. Chaos Reign: Fascinating. If only I could have your power. Chaos Reign glows, transforming into Gymosis. His right eye is open, but is milky white. Gymosis has a deranged smile on his face. Gymosis: But I actually can. Gymosis touches the ground, absorbing the stone terrain. Gwen fires a mana blast, which Gymosis holds his hand up, absorbing it. Gymosis gets clear black lines under his eyes, as he releases the mana from his feet, giving him a burst of energy to propel himself forward. He punches at Gwen, who raises a mana shield. Gymosis thrusts his other palm at the shield, absorbing it enough to weaken it. His fist breaks through, punching Gwen and sending her tumbling back. She recovers, and fires mana disks at Gymosis. Gymosis dodges them, and snarls as he lunges at Gwen. Gwen ducks and kicks Gymosis in the face, though he doesn’t budge from the attack. Gymosis grabs her leg, her screaming as she’s being absorbed. Gymosis: So thoughtful. Thank you, Gwendolyn. Gymosis lets go, as Gwen drops to the ground, too weak to move. Gwen: (Weakly) Why not kill me? Gymosis: Because I need you alive. I don’t care about your life, but your presence, he has to be able to sense it for him to come. Gwen: John. Gymosis reverts, as the Intellectuary reaches into Gwen’s pocket, taking her Plumber badge. Gwen: (Scornfully) You think he’ll respond to you? Intellectuary: No. But he will for you. Gwen: I won’t do anything you say. Intellectuary: Wasn’t going to ask, anyway. Intellectuary transforms into Sludge Blob, as he morphs into Gwen’s form. He activates the Plumber badge, calling John. Sludge Gwen: (In a panik) John, help! The Intellectuary, he’s here! We can’t hold much, ah! Sludge Gwen ends the transmission, clenching her fist and destroying the Plumber badge. Sludge Gwen: He’ll track either the data from the call or track your mana. Either way, all I have to do now, is wait. He’ll soon be out of my way once and for all. Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Kai Green * Rouge * Xylene * Andreas * Cody * Plumbers * Clones * Plumber Nurse Villains * Intellectuary (main character) * Lepidopterrans * Hadiss the Vaulted Aliens By Intellectuary * Desert Storm (first re-appearance) * Mole-Stache * Swampfire * Bloxx * Chaos Reign * Gymosis (first re-appearance) * Sludge Blob Trivia * Hadiss the Vaulted is based on a Star Wars Geonosian, who was originally the leader before Poggle the Lesser. * Intellectuary's Sand Coffin is a reference to the Naruto character Gaara. * When Intellectuary says that he's the solution, it is a reference to The Legend of Korra, specifically Amon. * Kai's electric probe is based off Black Widow's Bite weapon from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Gymosis' milky white eye when used by the Intellectuary is based off Nick Fury's eye in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Gwen's spell, '''Dia Aprico, '''is Latin for "Sunny Day." This is a reference to the Pokémon move of the same name. * Mole-Stache makes his first re-appearance since the introduction of his personality and powers in the canon show. * Intellectuary is shown to have a basic understanding of sociology. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc